


The Diary of an Awkward Teenage Lesbian

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Bingo Card One, Diary, F/F, Fluff, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Miranda happens upon an old diary of Andrea’s and cannot resist a peek inside.





	The Diary of an Awkward Teenage Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo card 1: diary
> 
> Despite what Miranda says, gel pens are cool lol

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do,  _ _ I don’t know what to do _ _! Kimberly volunteered to be my lab partner today in 7 _ _ th _ _ period biology. She’s just—she’s so pretty and I get so tongue tied and I’m pretty sure I sunk our grade when I got so nervous my hand slipped and I sent a scalpel flying across the room. Dissection day. It was not fun. _

_I’ve always thought there was this idea of “the one” like, you’re not going to be interested in boys until you meet “the one” so I’ve never questioned my lack of interest in all of my guy friends. But…Kimberly, I feel about her the way I’ve been told I’d feel about my “prince charming”. My heart gets all thumpy and my hands sweat, and she still calls me “Anne” because my voice just totally failed me when I tried to introduce myself as “Andy”. And she’s not exactly the first. Upon reflection I’m decently sure I had a_ _major_ _crush_ _on Alyssa Milano from Charmed._

_ Anyway. So. I’m kind of freaking out. How do I know if she likes me back? And what will my parents think, I mean this doesn’t exactly seem like a normal thing. I just don’t know what to do, I don’t even know if she likes me as a lab partner, she can’t possibly after today. The scalpel across the room wasn’t even the worst part— _

“Just do you think you’re doing?”

Miranda was a grown woman in her own home, sitting in the security of her bedroom, and she jumped like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. She ended up standing straight up on her feet, tattered diary clattering noisily to the floor.

“Miranda?” Andrea questioned her again. There was a playful smile on her lips, hands on her hips as she stood, fresh from the shower, clad in Miranda’s bathrobe, hair wrapped up in a soft towel.

Miranda cleared her throat softly, “I was merely intrigued as to why a twenty-four-year-old woman would own a,” she picked up the abandoned diary, “pink, sparkly, banged up diary full of horrendous glitter gel penned cursive?”

“Um, for clarification purposes—was it the gel pen or the cursive you found horrendous?”

“Both, obviously.”

Andrea snorted and snatched the diary away from Miranda as she leaned in for a kiss. 

“Oh come now Andrea, I want to read what was more embarrassing than throwing a scalpel across a classroom,” Miranda said, reaching for the diary.

Andrea held the diary behind her back and Miranda pressed another kiss to her lips even as she did endeavor to grab the diary, but her hands forgot their original intent and settled for resting on the curve of Andrea’s hips.  


End file.
